Be My Jefferson Starship?
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas are investigating a case in a small town with a subject the three are leery about, love. Dean and Cas are in for twice the shock when they find out their key suspect has been writing love poems for years, not only about other people, but about the two of them as well. Throw one angry goddess of Chaos into the mix and there's trouble brewing for Team Free Will.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Loud voices were all that could be heard on the bus, the chatter and nonsensical gibberish that flowed from the mouths of her companions was all Alex could hear. She didn't bother to stop and listen though. All the syllables were melting into one big blur. She just turned up the song on her IPod and sat down in an empty seat by the emergency window where she always found herself sitting. Her short spiked black hair was a bit messy today, but she still managed to keep it from falling in front of her maroon colored eyes. People always asked her if she wore contacts, she always lied and said yes. It was too hard explaining the truth.

Her black Doctor Martins were heavy on her feet but she still lifted her legs up to give her a better object to lean on. Her blue jeans were old and worn but they were her favorite pair so she wore them none the less. She wore a dark red t-shirt that said "You Call That Love? I Call It Crazy." Her fingernails were painted red with green tips, although she had chewed them a bit last night in anticipation of the next day. School was honestly her favorite place because it provided as a good distraction from her real job. Sure, she enjoyed what she did, but every once and awhile she wished it were someone else's responsibility.

The people around her at least, were always a constant job opportunity.

She lifted a pencil out of backpack and opened her spiral notebook. She looked at the young couple in front of her by a few seats. Brandon Stinson and Brittany Lamb, two of the most popular people in school, Alex sighed and started to write stanza by stanza until she was done. She shut her notebook and tried not to bump into the flirting couple in front of her on the way off the bus, "Keep On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon blasting through her headphones until she reached the inside of the building.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"Brandon…" Brittany laughed as her boyfriend pulled her closer to him and kissed up and down her neck, causing her to giggle. They were skipping class yet again for the thousandth time and they felt no guilt doing so, at least Brandon didn't. "What if we get caught this time?"

"Relax babe." Brandon smirked and kissed her again. "I paid off the janitor to keep quiet, we've got all day."

Brittany was a bit unsure, but Brandon was so attractive and he really did care about her she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the pair started to make out heatedly. Brandon gently leaned her against the cold, white, school wall painted the rest of the way only by the school colors, purple and red. A picture of the school mascot, the snake loomed over the pair of lovebirds and Brittany instantly regretting picking this as their make out spot. It was as if the snake was watching them sometimes and she found that a bit pervy and creepy to be honest. She could only focus on Brandon though. Her fingers wove their way up and under his shirt and she traced his abs. He was busy removing her bras when suddenly Brittany felt as if someone really was watching them this time.

"Brandon!" she hissed. "I think someone's watching us…"

"Let em." Brandon joked. "Free show for them."

"Brandon I'm serious…" Brittany whined she pulled her bra back on her shoulders in case it was a teacher. "Maybe we should go."

"C'mon Brit," Brandon complained. "Fine do you want me to go see what it was?"

Brittany nodded and Brandon motioned for her to stay behind him. He ducked around the corner and was suddenly face to face with a woman he'd seen before. Her scowl was unmistakable.

"Hello Mrs. Weinstein." Brandon stammered, trying to come up with an explanation for his substitute teacher as to why he wasn't in class right now. "You see I uh forgot something in my locker so I went to go get it and ran into my girl Brittany here, isn't that funny well now I'm headed back to class so I'll see you in there!"

Mrs. Weinstein cocked her head ever so slightly to the left and her scowl deepened. Brandon gulped and shrugged. Then suddenly he was flung against the wall. Brittany almost screamed, but then her breath was cut off. Brandon struggled to get free from the invisible grip Mrs. Weinstein had on his throat, but to no prevail. Her eyes flashed with a look of pure evil before she snapped her fingers and Brandon's head snapped. He dropped lifeless, to the floor. Brittany gasped as best she could with no air to fill her lungs and then turned to look at Mrs. Weinstein as she walked closer and closer to her. Brittany tried to plead with her eyes, but somehow that wasn't convincing enough.

Mrs. Weinstein lifted Brittany's chin up so Brittany's eyes were looking into hers. She then let her chin go and Brittany felt an intense pounding in her skull. She groaned and grabbed her head in confusion and agony. Suddenly though, her head exploded, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere in the hallway. Mrs. Weinstein inspected her careful work and then sauntered back down the hallway with a devious smirk on her face.

**Read and Review!**

**So, what do you think so far guys? **

**Comments and reviews are appreciated :)**

**More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

_One_

"So you're saying her head just exploded?" Sam asked the teenage girl in front of him. Dean and Sam had been handling a Djinn case near Texas when they got this call. They hadn't even been sure if this was their type of case until they heard that a boy's neck was snapped and a girl's head exploded of its own accord. After they got that bit of information through one of Bobby's many associates near the area they packed their bags from the crap shack motel they'd been staying in and headed into town. When they'd arrived it was a scene of disarray. Ambulances and police cars were lined up outside the school and the all too familiar yellow caution tape was hung from door to door. A sea of scared and just plain spooked students was in front of the school, some were crying, some were calling their parents and begging to come home. Dean had killed the engine on the Impala and he and Sam had walked up in the nick of time to talk to quite a few useful suspects in the police's opinion.

"_Since when does the FBI investigate small towns?" _one of the officers had asked Sam.

"_Spontaneous combustion makes for an interesting case report." _Had been all Sam had said back and that alone granted them access to the scene. Now they were interviewing quite a few of the high schoolers from the victims' bus.

"Yeah it did I mean I was in class but Jessica here totally saw the whole thing from her classroom!" a frantic blonde cheerleader who was sitting, shell shocked, on a bench by the school with her friends. "I heard it was like uber morbid."

"Well yeah that's usually how crime scenes go," Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his notepad. "Now when you all got into the hallway were there any strange smells like sulfur or something like that?"

"Uh no," the blonde looked at Dean like he was an idiot. "Why?"

"Just a routine question." Dean clarified.

"Did either Brandon or Brittany have any enemies?" Sam asked he was busy taking notes and crossed sulfur off the list, at least now they knew they weren't dealing with a demon thank goodness.

"Well I mean they WERE always kind of annoying with all their kissing and lovey dovey shit and they were popular people, sure I mean some people hated them, but not enough to kill them over it." The blonde explained.

"Ok well if there's anything else you can think of that could help us please let us know." Sam was about to hand her a business card when she stopped him.

"Ok well I don't know if this is related, but there's this girl on our bus named Alex," the blonde said. "She's like really super weird and antisocial but like she's always looking at other people, couples especially, then she like takes out this old notebook and starts writing in it like they're some kind of science lab or something it's creepy."

"This Alex girl," Sam asked. "Is she here?"

"No," the blonde girl. "She rides the same bus as me and Brittany and Brandon, I think she went home after this thing happened I hear she's like a witch or something she's so strange and get this her eyes? They're maroon like legit maroon red."

Sam and Dean looked at each other once and then put their notepads away.

"Thank you ladies." Dean nodded and the pair of them walked off towards the Impala.

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Find this Alex girl," Sam nodded. "And find out if she really is a witch, I say one of looks around the school, check for EMF or hex bags."

"I was thinking burgers," Dean replied. "But your plan works too Sammy."

-8-8-8-8-8-

After a full sweep of the entire school the brothers regrouped at their motel room before determining a course of further action. Dean was currently stretched out on his bed sipping a beer and Sam was busy typing away at the keys on his computer.

"So no hex bags," Sam sighed. "And no EMF, no plasma, and no anything indicating ghosts or witches. No sulfur so no demons, a Wendigo or a Djinn wouldn't be in such a populated place, and there's no other indication of any creature."

"You think it might be a trickster archangel like Gabriel maybe?" Dean asked.

"Nah." Sam shook his head. "Gabriel wouldn't pick on kids, I feel like we'd get some real information if we talked to this Alex kid I feel like she knows something."

"Or she's the one who killed the poor sons of bitches." Dean grunted as he sat up and set his half empty beer bottle on the side table. "I say we call in some holy tax accountant assistance, he might know what's going on?"

"Whatever you like Dean." Sam replied.

"Oh Castiel who art in Heaven hallowed be thy feathery ass," Sam snorted and tried not to laugh, Dean opened only one eye and bitch faced Sam. "Ok that sounded a bit dirty, anyways either way we need your feathery ass down here and we need it pronto this is a strange case so c'mon Cas I know you can hear me."

"Hello Dean." Castiel landed a few feet from the doorway and walked over towards the brothers. "I am here to assist. Although I don't understand what my "feathery ass" has to do with any of these cases you two solve."

"Oh trust me Cas it has everything to do with it as far as Dean is concerned." Sam smirked and laughed.

"Bite me Samantha." Dean glared then turned back to the angel. "Anyways Cas so two teenagers were killed at a school today, no signs of demons or witchcraft or anything else like a creature or ghost Sammy and I swept the whole school twice and found nothing."

Castiel turned towards the younger Winchester for his report on his findings.

"We have one lead." Sam explained. "Her name is Alex and after I "legally" hacked into the school's attendance system, thankfully this town is small and thus the school isn't very populated, I found out her last name is Valentinos. If you ask me that's the most unique last name I've ever heard of."

"That blonde cheerleader mentioned that Brandon and Brittany were together, like dating right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah they were," Sam nodded. "For awhile too. You think Alex has anything to do with this Dean? Do you think she's the one who killed them?"

"Only one way to find out." Dean picked up his hand gun and cocked it.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean, Sam, and Castiel quietly entered the house that Sam had backtracked to be Alex's address. They had their guns pointed in front of them and they were moving swiftly. Dean found himself curiously looking around. There were books and papers scattered everywhere, mostly handwritten notes and paragraph upon paragraph on notebook paper. There were fast food containers on the counters and in the trash can. The sound of "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now." By Jefferson Starships softly played out of the unseen stereo. Dean was tempted to find the source of the music and shoot it with his gun but he restrained himself.

He then heard a door crack open and a teenage raven haired girl appeared the doorway. She was humming along to the song and flipping through some papers in her hands. She was completely unaware of the trio that had just entered her house. Dean bided his time and waited for her to sit down at what appeared to be her desk. He felt like he was at Chuck's house again, the girl was clearly a writer. Dean crept out from his hiding spot and snuck up behind her and pointed his gun to the back of her skull.

"I guess it would be customary to have a catchphrase inserted here." Alex jumped up from her seat, startled and wide eyed. Dean glared at her, pointing his gun and Sam and Castiel emerged as well from the shadows.

"Yah think?!" Alex yelled. "Just what in the hell are you three doing in my house?!"

"Two students were killed today at the school you attend," Sam explained. "The boy Brandon, his neck was snapped and the girl, Brittany, her head spontaneously combusted. Those names ring any bells?"

"Shit." Alex bit her lip then looked downwards. "Look I didn't kill those people you've got it all wrong!"

"Oh and I suppose we're supposed to believe you then?" Dean asked. "Give me one reason not to put a bullet in your ass right now?"

"Dean she's just a teenage girl lay off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Wait? Dean?" Alex asked. "As in Dean Winchester?"

"How in the hell do you know my name?" Dean gritted his teeth and pushed her up against a wall so she couldn't escape.

"And you," she pointed to Castiel, Dean sensed something in her eyes, it was excitement along with shock. "You're the angel in the trench coat, you're Castiel."

"Yes." Castiel nodded, still slightly unsure. "I am."

"Wow I mean just…" Alex stammered. "I'm sorry it's just…it feels weird to actually finally meet the two of you?"

"What do you mean finally meet us?" Dean asked, he was skeptical now about this whole thing.

"Well I," Alex explained. "This is a bit embarrassing but… I've been writing love poems about the two of you for months now…"

Dean was speechless. He backed away slightly from Alex and then stared over at his brother and Castiel who were both wearing equally as shocked looks on their faces.

**Read and Review!**

**Oh snap so Dean and Cas have poems written about them?**

**And just who is Alex or what is she for that matter?**

**More to come soon folks!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Two_

"Ok first of all can I just say that you two are like amazing honestly?" Alex said excitedly. "And second, if I may be blunt, what the hell are you three doing in my house?"

"We're following up on the deaths at your high school today." Sam commented, a stern look on his face. "The ones that you were conveniently absent for, so what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Deaths!" Alex exclaimed. "Who the hell died?"

"Brittany Lamb and Brandon Stinson," Dean said. "As we were told those two happen to ride the same bus as you too and you were staring at them just before you exited the bus and went to school. Sounds like probable cause for accusation doesn't it Sammy?"

"That it does Dean." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Hold up, I didn't kill anybody!" Alex protested. "I couldn't ever do that! Sure Brittany was a popular rich bitch and Brandon was a selfish asshole who only thought with his dick not his brain…"

She gave them a look when they stared at her. Her descriptions of them did seem hateful.

"Anyways sure they were those things but that's not worth killing them over." Alex stated. "Even I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that or have any desire to kill another human being. I've got too much work to do and too much life to live thank you very much."

"Work to do?" Dean asked with a skeptical look on his face. He was still quite taken aback by her mention of love poems and his and Cas' names in the same sentence. He chose to ignore that for the moment and stepped more towards Alex who was looking at him not quite like an enemy, but enough so that he might as well have had a third head.

"Yes Dean," Alex narrowed her eyes. "Work to do. I have an important job that it so happens the three of you interrupted at the moment, which is actually quite rude considering this time I wasn't writing about you two you glory hogs."

Dean gave her a look at that comment. He didn't see himself as a glory hog by any means.

"What is it exactly that you do Alex?" Sam finally broke the silence taking a step forward as well. His gaze had softened and Alex actually physically relaxed it seemed.

"I write." Alex said matter of factly. "I go to school only to evade being called "abnormal" per se, although that title seems to have followed me there too, other than that I'm destined to spend the rest of my shitty existence sitting in my house, writing these stupid poems about people I don't even care about much less know, and eating whatever food my friend Simon brings me each day."

Dean didn't sympathize with anyone usually; it wasn't a big aspect of his job. This girl Alex however, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. There wasn't the edge of teenage sarcasm in her voice that most girls her age had. She truly did hate her life and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Alex," Dean cleared his throat and smiled at her sincerely. "Listen, I believe you."

"You believe me about what?" Alex asked, still glaring a little.

"That you didn't kill Brittany or Brandon," Dean sighed. "But somebody did and right now you're the only lead me Cas and Sammy got. So how about we get out of here huh? Grab some food at that diner I saw on the way in town and talk this out ok?"

Alex blew on her bangs and sighed. She didn't trust Dean much less the other two, but how could she also not trust someone who, even though she'd never met him until now, she'd been writing about for months. His two counterparts seemed less rigid than him so she decided to take that a sign to accept Dean's offer.

"Sure." Alex nodded. "Let me grab my jacket and tell Simon to forget about bringing me food tonight."

-8-8-8-8-8-

The diner was warm and had a friendly atmosphere. Dean smiled a bit and sat down with Castiel on the opposite side of Sam and Alex. The waitress got an order of drink requests from each of them and took their orders down for food as well before walking off popping her gum as she left. Alex set her notebook down on the sticky table and sighed before playing with the paper that came off of her straw. Castiel absentmindedly stared out the window. Sam sipped his water and tried not to stare too much at the notebook Alex had set down. Dean watched her with careful eyes until hers met his.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Aren't you going to plead your case?" Dean chuckled and set his hands, cupped together, on the table and looked over at her expectantly.

"If you must know," Alex replied. "It's a long and tedious story that you will probably not believe nor find interesting or sympathize with me in any way, not that I expect you to of course."

"I've got time." Dean smiled. "Try me."

"If you insist then," Alex begun and lowered her voice a bit. "I am Alex Valentinos and I am the daughter of the love goddess Aphrodite."

"Come again?" Sam asked, clearly shocked. Dean merely wore a look of "I'm done".

"My mother, Aphrodite well she is the goddess of love or hookups as I like to call them, I am her only living child that I know of and well I'm kind of cursed."

"Cursed?" Dean asked. "How so?"

"Well," Alex explained. "You see my mother got pissed off at another goddess one day and did something bad, I'm not quite sure what she did she never liked to talk about it. Anyway, my mother was cursed by one of her superiors. The curse was that her first born child after the curse was inflicted was to write poems, love poems about people to give to the various Cherubs or Cupids so that you know those two people would be together and recognize this deep love for each other and what not. That became my job after I was born, I had no choice. I just get visions of or see the people I'm supposed to write about and I write."

"So kind of like a prophet then." Sam said, really more towards Castiel.

"Essentially yes." Castiel replied. "I've only seen this type of curse happen once before, it's very rare and not used too often. Alex just so happens to be its recipient this time."

"Oh joy and happy day!" Alex rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. "It's a good life for me!"

"It can't be THAT bad." Sam commented. "I mean you get to write probably wonderful works Alex, some people would kill to do that, but they're stuck with boring office jobs or teaching. Besides I'm sure with your years of experience you're super good at what you do?"

Alex looked at Sam like he was crazy at first, but after she saw his smile she found herself smiling as well. Dean smiled too; Sam had always had a way of talking with kids. He seemed to relate to them better than Dean ever could.

"I guess it IS a natural talent," Alex laughed. "I just hate it. I wish I could write about something else for once yah know?"

"Don't we all wish we could do something else for once…?" Dean muttered.

The bubbly blonde waitress came back with her hands full of food. The four each took their meals and started eating. Alex described the types of things she'd had to write about over the years. Including one particular poem about a fat bald man finding the supermodel girl of his dreams. She'd witnessed it happen too and told them she wished she could bleach her brain from ever seeing THAT image. She earned a round of laughs before they moved on to the more serious stuff such as the deaths that had just occurred.

"We believe you when you say you didn't do it Alex." Dean said. "But do you have any idea who did?"

"No earthly idea." Alex shook her head and finished the last of her french fries. "Look I know what Castiel here is, but I know for a fact you two are not FBI agents."

"We aren't you're right." Sam replied. "But for now you're going to have to keep that on the down low and trust us ok?"

"Dude," Alex smirked and playfully punched Sam in the arm. "I'm the daughter of fricken Aphrodite I'm used to the real weird in this world."

"Do you think your poems may be of assistance to us Alex?" Castiel asked. Dean jumped slightly. Castiel had been quiet for the duration of the meal.

"I mean maybe?" Alex shrugged. "You all can read em if you want I really don't care. Stipulation is they have to return to my house so I can give them to the Cherub that comes once a month to collect. Say where are you all staying?"

"Motel," Dean pointed with his thumb out the window. "A mile up the road."

"Come to my place." Alex said. "You can stay there with me until this little case of yours is wrapped up. Just two rules. One: No touching my stereo."

"And the second one?" Dean smirked as they all stood to leave.

"Try not to interrupt the artist at work." Alex smirked back.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean, Sam, and Castiel walked back into Alex's house at around ten pm. There were only a few lights on in the living and the rest of the house was dark. Alex sat at her desk, watching TV; well Dean suspected it was on more for background noise than anything else, because Alex was hardly looking up from her notebook.

"Hey Alex." Sam waved and set his bag down, laptop next to it. Alex stood from her desk and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Alex said, she seemed tired but she had clearly been pumping out words like no tomorrow before they arrived. "Rooms are in the back, I sleep on the couch most nights so the other three rooms are wide open."

"I do not require sleep," Castiel said. "But thank you."

"Thanks Alex." Dean said and he and Sam walked towards the back rooms before setting their things down and walking back out to the living room. Alex had sat back down at her desk and Dean walked over to her. "Working hard I see?"

"What was rule number two?" Alex said her eyes never breaking contact with the paper once.

Dean backed up a bit.

"Just kidding Dean." Alex chuckled and set her pen down. "I just got a vision before you got here, some entrepreneur and his high school sweetheart, so I sat down to write. Other than that how can I help you tonight?"

"Can I see the poems you've written recently if I may?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Alex stood and walked over to her stacks upon stacks of papers and pulled out a full notebook and plopped it down in front of Dean. "These are all the poems I've recently completed. You may wanna sit down for some of them though."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"You'll see." Alex smiled.

Alex went back to writing and Dean walked over to the couch without a word. Castiel and Sam were engrossed in the show that was currently airing. Dean turned to the first page of the notebook and about choked when he saw who it was about…him and Castiel.

_The Meeting_

_Blue eyes stared unto green_

_And an unbreakable bond was formed_

_As strange as it was it fit just right._

_Like puzzle pieces, perfectly made,_

_To fit together as one._

Dean swallowed hard as he took in the words. She'd gotten everything down to a tee. Even he and Cas' profound bond which in here she described as unbreakable. Dean agreed with her in that retrospect, but as far as love well, he couldn't really call him and Castiel in love?

Could he?

Dean shut the notebook and tried unsuccessfully to focus on the television.

**Read and Review**

**So? If Alex is innocent than who's behind all this?**

**How many more poems did she write about Cas and Dean?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Three_

It was early morning, dawn was just starting to break and Castiel sat comfortably in the armchair he'd been resting in since the night before. He didn't sleep, but he looked over at the couch at Sam who was out cold and over at the kitchen table where Alex sat, furiously writing away.

"Good morning Alex," Castiel nodded his head with a small smile. "Where is Dean?"

"He left," Alex replied, setting down her pen for only a second. "He said something about getting breakfast for all of us."

"I see." Castiel said. "He seemed rather shocked about that notebook of poems you handed him to read. Any particular reason why?"

"You are as simple minded as they come aren't you Castiel?" Alex laughed and patted his shoulder with a smile. "They're about the two of you."

Castiel was taken aback. He had never told anyone about the way, the things, he felt about Dean. He'd known it was a lost cause since day one and decided to do anything but pursue him. The way Dean would look at him and say things to him or about him though, it made Castiel's heart leap.

"Dean would never reciprocate any feelings I had," Castiel's stare was full of sadness. "Even so he deserves better than me."

"Listen to you Castiel," Alex replied. "You beat yourself down and down and for what? You've sinned, but haven't we all? You've fought for everything you believe in. That's free will. The stories you create and the tales you weave and tell that's free will. You've got everything you've ever wanted or could dream of right in front of you and you won't even tell him how you feel."

"It is not of import how I feel…" Castiel looked away. It hurt to say those words. "This is about Dean. He's happy the way things are. If I ruin that by telling him everything I've kept hidden for a reason, that'll destroy him and everything we've created between us."

"Is he really happy Castiel?" Alex snorted, she handed Castiel the notebook of poems. "Read and see for yourself."

Castiel's fingers grazed the book and he sighed. He stood and walked away from Alex who continued writing. He sat back down in the armchair, opened to page two and read the second poem.

_Dean's Desire_

_The way he longs for him,_

_Is it a deep yearning or isn't it?_

_His heart aches for him._

_His eyes constantly seeking, searching for his own personal sky,_

_And it is never quite close enough._

Castiel swallowed hard. Everything Alex wrote was based on truth it was for a reason. If this was really how Dean was feeling why hadn't he told Castiel sooner? Castiel felt saddened, he felt as though he'd been ignoring any advances Dean made on him for fear of rejection himself. How could he have been so stupid?

He closed the notebook and put it down on the coffee table, contemplating Alex's words. His thoughts were interrupted by Dean opening the front door and carrying armfuls of food.

"Soups on!" Dean exclaimed, waking up Sam who rubbed his eyes and sat up from his heap on the couch. Castiel scooted forward in his chair and Alex sat down on the couch next to Sam leaving Dean with the empty seat next to Castiel. Dean sat down and started to eat his breakfast sandwich.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said with a smile and dug into his food. It was one human custom he did enjoy.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean was a bit shocked with Castiel's bluntness; normally he never said a word about the crappy diner food Dean brought them to eat. "So Alex? Any more gruesome murderous poems while you're at it?"

"Very funny wise guy." Alex finished her food and smirked. She passed a piece of paper over to Dean and he scanned it with his eyes. "In fact I just finished this latest poem, young couple walking down Main Street should be making their way there in about an hour."

"Well then let's rock and roll." Dean smiled and stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth, chewing with giant cheeks. Castiel chuckled a bit. "Oh you think this is funny huh Cas?"

Dean laughed too. Sam smirked; he was actually quite used to this, the eye fucking and subconscious flirting between the two of them. Alex took it all in and smiled, as if she were watching a romantic comedy. Dean stopped laughing when he met her gaze and swallowed his breakfast sandwich, wiping his chin and standing to leave.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." He gruffly remarked.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the front two seats of the Impala. Sam and Alex had decided to go on foot to see if they could spot anything suspicious. Dean sat, patiently tapping his fingers on the dashboard and sighing repeatedly, Castiel sat in silence.

"Look why don't we just this over with Cas," Dean said, turning to face the angel. "You know the elephant in the room here?"

"There is no elephant in your car Dean; much less I don't see how one even could be as they are not native to this region or any region around it." Castiel cocked his head, a bit confused as usual. He didn't understand human idioms and sayings very well.

"It's a figure of speech Cas," Dean chuckled a bit. "Anyways man look those poems…about us. I saw em you saw em. It's just some girl writing out her gay fantasies ok? I don't want those to change anything yah understand me? We're cool. We don't talk about the poems ok?"

"I…" Castiel's smiled fell, Dean gave him that look he did so often when he knew something was wrong with his companion. "Yes Dean."

Dean sighed; he hated telling Castiel things like that. It was what had needed to be said though; Dean couldn't admit what he felt to the angel. It would change everything. Castiel deserved better if he ever was to fall in love and Dean knew that so he had decided to keep quiet. Dean's gaze returned to the busy sidewalk. For a small town, this place sure was busy. The people rushed past without a care, ignoring the others around them and briskly strolling to wherever it was they were headed.

Dean focused in on the couple Alex had written about and described to them. They were walking hand in hand, smiling and laughing at one another's jokes. Dean was almost jealous. He locked in on them and watched as they kept walking, nothing out of the ordinary, until what happened next.

There was a middle aged woman, she was hauntingly beautiful that Dean could admit, but there was something about her that practically radiated bad news. He focused in on her as she walked past them. The man bumped into her arm, knocking her purse off her shoulder and he quickly apologized and picked it up, handing it to her. She smiled and touched his arm lightly and friendly like and kept walking. Dean watched as the man and woman begun to round the corner, but the middle aged woman stopped to watch them and smirked. Next thing Dean knew the man was grabbing at his throat and choking. He was turning blue and his girlfriend let out a horrific shriek.

Castiel and Dean exchanged a small knowing glance and rushed to the scene. Sam and Alex were already at the scene, Alex staring in disbelief and Sam with a grim look on his face. He shook his head at Dean signaling the man was dead and Dean frantically looked around for the woman who had touched his arm. A sea of people was already forming around the dead man and his weeping girlfriend. Dean searched rapidly, but to no avail. The middle aged woman was gone without a trace.

"Son of a bitch…" he whispered under his breath.

**Read and Reviews are always nice! :D**

**The murderer strikes again!**

**Who's behind all this?**

**And will Dean and Cas ever admit it?**

**More to come soon I'm sorry updates are slow. School sucks ass and homecoming is coming up so I'm prepping for that and I'll admit I've been a bit lazy.**


End file.
